


Lay Your Head Down

by NowThatsDedication



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erebor, F/M, Fluffy romantic stuff, everyone lives no one dies, stressed-out Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatsDedication/pseuds/NowThatsDedication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the prince of Erebor is taking its toll on Fíli. But he can find solace in what he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Head Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a fluffy marshmallow. It's almost too sappy for me. But it has been completed for so long, might as well share.

Fíli drummed his fingers on the table with an impatient rhythm. Another long day, an even longer night. If he showed the slightest bit of complaint, he would be lectured with “this is what it takes to run a kingdom."

His brother stared off into the distance, eyes glazed over, lost in some unrelated thought. He was not required to pay attention, not really. But he was still obligated to feign attention. Being the younger heir meant he could coast on half-hearted attempts of responsibility.

Their uncle’s face was illuminated by torchlight, half-shrouded in shadows. It made him look even more intimidating, as if his brow was furrowed even lower and his eyes sparked with more intensity than usual. His voice boomed and bounced off the walls, making it impossible for them to drown it out. He showed no signs of fatigue, unlike his nephews who eyed the door and longed for their freedom.

Fíli discreetly shook himself awake, golden braids swinging. His head was nodding and his eyelids were losing their fight to remain open. It would not be long before it was morning once again.

“And in addition to that, Fíli, I would like for you to oversee the training of the guards.”

“I…the entire army? But – ”

“You have my confidence, and I find you fully capable of such a task.”

“I am honored, but Thorin, I – ”

“Kíli, I want you to observe. Help out if you can. But Fíli will lead the way."

Kíli dutifully nodded, having snapped back to reality at the sound of his name.

Fíli’s shoulders sagged under the heft of his uncle’s words and the responsibilities that were laid upon him, stacked like stone. He hoped they would not notice.

“I also need you to visit the mines tomorrow. Report back to me when you have completed your…”

Thorin’s words trailed off as Fíli struggled to sort everything in his head. He was not sure there was enough time in one day to accomplish all of this.

Fíli knew what was expected of him. Since as long as he could remember, it followed him like a shadow. He grew up with only the vaguest notion of it; the Lonely Mountain was so far away and unlikely to be reclaimed. But after a few short years in Erebor, it was now a reality - and more difficult than he had anticipated. Not only ruling, but rebuilding. The weight was so immense, he could have sworn he was sinking down with each new order Thorin delivered.

“Wait, I can help with that too,” Kíli interjected. He was not oblivious to Fíli’s harsh treatment and worried expression.

Thorin dismissed him with a weak smile. “Just watch your brother. Learn from him. He will need to know all of this and more, one day. And you should also learn the ways.”

Kíli frowned at his diminished role and shot his brother a commiserating glance. Fíli mentally added “teach Kíli everything” to his ever growing list of responsibilities.

“It is late, and I apologize for keeping you, but such matters of diplomacy are often unexpected. I will see you tomorrow."

Fíli sighed. They had spent hours meeting with elves and men, and while he was skilled at the art of compromise and tact, much more so than his uncle, it had been draining. He swallowed hard and dreaded what the next day would bring.

_I am not cut out for this_ , he secretly rued. But he had to be. The carefree days were long over. Before Erebor, he could lounge on the banks of a river, watch clouds blow lazily across the sky and bask in the burning gold of the sun. Now the only gold he saw was within the mountain. It could be days between a sight of sun. Or the stars. Sleeping under the inky blanket of the night - he missed that.

They left Thorin’s chambers exhausted, but Kíli’s spirits were still high. When they were out of earshot, he let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. His laughter echoed through the empty corridors. There was not much that could bring him down, and Fíli was envious of his brother's optimism.

“I know it’s late, but do you care to join me for a drink…or two – you look like you could use it.”

Fíli hesitated for a moment, wishing it was still a reasonable hour and he didn't have to wake at dawn.

“Ah, not tonight, brother. Next time."

Kíli understood. “He is too hard on you. I know you will not speak up much about it, but it is unfair."

“Nothing is very fair. We cannot change what we were born into. But thank you for trying to help.” Fíli rubbed the side of his face and stifled a yawn.

“And moreover, you never have any time to spend with– ”

“I know, I know. That is the hardest part.” His expression fell. It wasn’t very fair. To any of them.

"Goodnight, Kíli. Go easy tonight – I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow, in excellent shape!" He managed to force out a little smile.

“I will! I would never hear the end of it,” he winked back. “Sleep well.”

********

Fíli entered his room and strained his eyes toward a dying candle flame left thoughtfully by the bedside. He shed his heavy robes in silence; more unnecessary weight, which he kicked aside in disgust. He crawled into bed slowly, hoping to make as little noise as possible.

She was asleep, of course. At this hour, the whole mountain likely was. She was curled on her side, warm under furs and with a peaceful expression painted on her face. Fíli slid his body next to hers, careful again not to wake her. He buried his face in her hair and the relief washed over him, the day’s troubles disappearing with each deep breath of her he took in. His hand grazed her shoulder, skin and silk soft beneath his touch.

For not much else could erase his strife as her touch, her smile, eyes that lit up at the sight of him. How she would listen to every triumph, complaint, and worry with a sympathetic ear. She was the world to him but he never admitted it. Maybe he should tell her, but he didn’t have the words. Emotions like this were hard to express with the limits of language. And what the heart knows is not easily translated. If only feelings were as easy to wield as swords.

Fíli was still baffled as to why she agreed to spend her life at his side and certainly did not feel worthy of such devotion. And she loved him before all of this – when he was just Fíli of Ered Luin and there was no crown and no kingship to learn. In that second, he wanted nothing more than to wake her. Wanted to hear her soothing voice shush him with a kiss, feel her lips on his. Pull her closer until they melted together.

She stirred and turned to him with blinking eyes still filled with dreams.

“Fíli?”

“Shhh. Back to sleep, my love. It’s late."

“I tried to wait for you, but I guess I couldn't.”

Fíli was struck with a pang of guilt. “No, you don’t have to do that,” he nuzzled into her neck “not for me.”

“What is the matter?”

How did she know these things?

“Nothing, everything is alright. We will talk in the morning.”

An incoherent mumble of protest escaped her as she ran her hand across his beard, tracing her fingers along his jaw until they succumbed to the weight of sleep and fell to the bed.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tight around her. She nestled her head into his chest with a tired smile. The gentle pulse of her beating heart against him would lull Fíli into a dream-filled sleep.

“Love you, Fíli.”

“And I love you. More than anything."

Everything was alright.


End file.
